Encuentros de Amor y Desamor en Navidad
by Ary Masen
Summary: CSLN: Fue en la víspera de noche buena que se conocieron y fue en navidad que sus caminos se separaron, han pasado 6 años y la magia de la navidad se hace presente ¿será que tendrán una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos?


Los personajes de la saga Twiligth pertenecen a Stefanie Meyer, esta historia es conjunta con una gran amiga..

Título: Encuentros de amor y Desamor en navidad

Penname: Aryam Shields Masen

Summary: Fue en la víspera de noche buena que se conocieron y fue en navidad que sus caminos se separaron, han pasado 6 años y la magia de la navidad se hace presente ¿será que tendrán una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos?

Pareja a trabajar: Edward y Bella

Número de palabras: 6196

Imagen utilizada: N° 16

Canción utilizada: N° 7, Jingle Bell Rock

Frase utilizada: N° 4

.

Página del Contest: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3426837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

.

.

_**Encuentros de Amor y Desamor en Navidad.**_

**Bella Pov**

La brisa decembrina estaba presente en la fría tarde, a pocas horas de noche buena.

- De prisa Jake, tengo que comprar el regalo de Lilian– dije desesperadamente a Jake, mi guardaespaldas mientras entraba al coche, tenía que llegar, debía haber algún maldito almacén abierto aunque fueran las 8 de la noche y faltaran menos de cuatro horas para que fuese navidad.

– ¡Por Dios!, Isabella porque dejas todo hasta el último minuto- dijo Jake si no fuese porque me ha protegido cuando lo he necesitado iba pasar la navidad más amarga de su vida. Ya que pasaría a ser uno más en la lista de desempleados del país.

- Si Emmett me hubiera avisado a tiempo que vendría con Rosalie y Lilian a pasar navidad no estuviera en esta Jake- expresé en tono molesto –acelera- ordené mientras observaba como el maldito reloj estaba en mi contra y primero muerta que llegar a casa sin ese obsequio.

- Espera –dijo Jake mirándome por el retrovisor-¿Y si me detiene un policía? ¿o arroyamos a alguien?, y si …

-¡Cállate y conduce si quieres seguir teniendo esa sonrisa de propaganda de crema dental que te gastas Jacob Black!-grité en medio de mi desesperación necesitaba llegar al centro comercial ¡ya!.

-Vale, me callo pero no se cual es el desespero si mira, ya llegamos, ahí está el Eclipse el mayor Centro Comercial de la ciudad donde…, ¿Isabella?- dijo cuando sintió como cerré la puerta del coche sin esperar que el me acompañara como debía ser, lo sentí gritarme un poco mas mientras me perdía entre la multitud de personas que entraban y salían del lugar pero necesitaba el obsequio.

Al menos no era la única….- Diablos, ya estaba en el centro comercial pero ahora tenía un gran interrogante ¿Qué compraba?, No veía a Lili desde que usaba pañales y eso fue-pensé haciendo cuentas en mi mente o dios mío era peor tía de lo que pensaba - hace 4 años,–susurré para mí misma mientras caminaba buscando entre los departamentos ¿Qué podría gustarle a una niña de cuatro años "Estaré aquí una eternidad" –gemí en voz baja - Angie me va matar- murmuré mientras caminaba buscando el regalo.

**Edward Pov.**

La navidad se había convertido ya en una verdadera molestia para mí. No era un puto Grinch, pero envidiaba con toda mi alma a los osos polares, ya que ellos duermen por todo el tiempo que dura esta época. El mercado sí que sabía cómo sacarnos dinero, San Valentin, Hallowen, y la más esperada por todos los idiotas que gastaban miles de dólares en estas pendejadas, la Navidad. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos mientras caminaba por las frías calles de Seattle solo esperaba encontrar la bendita muñeca en el centro comercial que estaba a la vuelta de la oficina antes de que lo cerraran, estaba cansado y odiaba mi trabajo, ser el mensajero de Aro Vulturi era lo peor que se me había podido ocurrir, el tipo era como un barro en el trasero. Pero por la sonrisa de Alice valía la pena aguantar las caras, gritos e insultos de ese hombre, divise el Eclipse a pocos pasos gente entraba y salía desesperada por encontrar algo –No soy el único, al menos –pensé mientras apuraba mis pasos estaba helando literalmente y deseaba llegar a casa de mis dos mujeres sentarnos en el sofá y esperar a que le viejo gordo de sonrisa ridícula trajera los putos obsequios que compraba con mi dinero.

-Genial yo aguantaba a Aro y el viejo se llevaba los créditos …..–recordé la cara de mi pequeña hermanita y sonreí no importaba si él se llevaba los créditos la sonrisa de Alli era mi pago por estos días de horas extras e insultos de más

**Dentro del almacén.**

**Bella Pov**

Si seré tonta ósea que puede gustarle a un niño más que nada en este mundo….¡Juguetes!.-me dije mientras caminaba hacia el departamento de juguetes llevando conmigo una cesta donde había metido ropa y otras cosas, el tiempo pasaba y estaba cada vez más cerca de ser la peor tía de todo el mundo,- Dios nunca permitas que tenga hijos-dije en voz baja mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el dichoso departamento buscando el obsequio adecuado para la pequeña Lilian

Sección de muñecas ¡Por FIN!-grité cuando vi el nombre en lo alto del pasillo sin importarme que varias personas me miraran, ahora tenía una incógnita interesante el pasillo estaba lleno de muñecas pero cuál sería la adecuada para una niña de 4 años. Hablaban, patinaban, comían, lloraban y hasta hacían pis… Cuál de todas sería la apropiada para mi sobrina?, empecé a buscar una dependienta alguien que me guiara por el camino del bien pero no había nadie, quería llorar seguramente sería una muy mala madre en el futuro

De pronto iluminada por un luz divina la vi era simplemente preciosa chiquitita tres conjuntos para cambiarla y un cochecito…. Lilian debía verse adorable jugando con ella corrí a cogerla pero a mitad de camino un hombre se acercaba en la misma dirección.

Maldición –bufé internamente corriendo más rápido que antes, él mi miró por una fracción de segundo y también acelero sus pasos hacia el juguete. No señor esa muñeca era de mi sobrina …

…**. E….**

Había llegado al pasillo de muñecas buscando entre la gran cantidad la muñeca que había escuchado a Alli nombrar y que estaba escrita en su carta al viejo panzón - ¡Que costosos! – Me dije mientras miraba la aberración llamada precio de las muñecas de Mattel, ¿Por qué debía ser tan cara una muñeca de plástico que ni hablaba, ni caminaba ni hacia una puta mierda?... A si porque era Barbie.. -santo cielos espero no tener nietos, si no me quedaré en quiebra cuando me toque obsequiarles algo- exprese para mi mismo mientras escuchaba la tonada de _Jingle Bell Rock_. De Hillary Duff, que había pasado con los villancicos tradicionales, ¿el burrito sabanero, lo pastores que iban a belén, o la nananaitaana?

De pronto giré mi cabeza encontrándome con la muñeca que buscaba y empecé a caminar llegando a ella, cuando estaba cerca mis ojos se toparon con unos chocolates que veían desesperadamente el mismo artículo que yo necesitaba

"Ohh no! yo no trabajé 25 putas horas extras para que te lleves esa muñeca"-dije internamente mientras aceleraba el paso hasta tomar la caja cuando la levanté la pequeña figura de ojos chocolate la tenía tomada por el otro extremo

- Oye suéltala yo la vi primero –dijo la castaña jalando fuertemente la caja

- Perdón, yo la vi primero, o sea es mía –refuté mirándola fijamente

- Ohh no, llevo horas buscando esta muñeca mi sobrina llega desde Francia hoy, así que dámela en este instantes- la miré de arriba abajo. No era una belleza, tenía unos converse negros con un leguins una falda de Jean una blusa cuello tortuga y un abrigo que se veía caro… muy caro

La típica niña riquilla y consentida

- Mi hermana me espera, lleva días diciendo que quiere esta muñeca así que no te la daré suéltala- dije jalando la caja mas a mi pecho

- Eres un engreído, egocéntrico, maleducado, yo soy mujer dámela- le dijo tirando de la muñeca.

- No ya te dije que mi hermana quiere esta y estoy muy cansado para ir a otro centro comercial a buscarla, ve tú–le dije jalando la caja fuertemente.

- Señores– dijo una nena como de 6 años, -esa muñeca me gusta y ustedes la están dañando me la dan por favor- pidió la pequeña con ojos acuosos y un bello puchero.

Ohh no el gato con botas de Shrek .Noo-dije internamente ese era el maldito puchero de Alice ese que me desarmaba y me volvía maricón..solté lentamente la caja

- Gracias- expresó la castaña con tono de triunfo -perdón pequeña pero mi sobrina quiere esta muñeca- mencionó dirigiéndose a la niña

- Oye, oye no es justo yo no te la di a ti- dije enojándome ¡era una niña! Con puchero del gato con botas de shrek, -si yo puedo ir a un centro comercial por qué no vas tú también.

- Señorita por favor- suplicó la niña extendiendo sus pequeñas manos.

…**B….**

Sabía que no me alcanzaría el tiempo, Charlie me mataría, Lilian me odiaría pero tenía un buen corazón, así resignada a buscar en otro centro comercial entregué la muñeca a la pequeña.

- Estarás contento verdad– murmuré al hombre parado frente a mi mientras veía a la pequeña alejarse con el regalo perfecto para Lilian.

- Por lo menos te apiadaste de la pequeña- reconoció sin mirarme.

- No tengo mal corazón, solo estoy algo afanada, necesito encontrar otra muñeca, oye, ¿espera a dónde vas? –le grité al ver que se iba.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó el confundido.

- No, tu gemelo tonto, obvio tú, ¿A dónde vas porque me dejas hablando sola?-.

- Mira niña– menciono suspirando y tratando de no enojarse- mi hermana me espera con una muñeca para navidad, es una peque de 7 años, así que necesito buscar la muñeca, no perder el tiempo-.

- Eres un antipático de lo peor, No sé ni por qué te hablé, sabes que, toma– dije entregándole una caja de colores que tenía en la cesta junto con ropa y zapatos.

- Y yo, ¿Para qué quiero esto?-.

- Pinta un bosque y piérdete ¡adiós!- dije mientras me alejaba buscando el celular donde carajos estaba Jake cuando lo necesitaba, estaba helando y necesitaba ir a otro centro comercial ahora era de vida o muerte, llegué hasta el lugar donde había dejado a Jake parqueado…. Como para variar el auto no estaba y el tampoco

- - Bella– contesto al tercer timbrazo

- ¿Dónde estás?, ¡me estoy congelando!- le grite.

- Por tu culpa me estacione en un lugar prohibido y me llevo la policía de tránsito, toma un taxi a casa ya hable con tu padre, ¿Pudiste comprar el regalo?-.

- ¡No!- grité frustrada, -te necesito Jake, yo no conozco aún la cuidad del todo, no puedes hacerme esto, no hoy –le dije desesperada.

- Lo siento Bells tengo que ver como hago para que me devuelvan el auto y –tranqué la llamada ahora si quería ponerme a llorar, suspiré hondo como Angie me había enseñado tantas veces, mientras caminaba a la avenida buscando un taxi, entonces lo vi

-Oye tú – le grité, por un momento pensé que no se detendría pero lo hizo

- ¿Qué quieres?, Se te ocurrió un nuevo insulto- expresó molesto –se breve no tengo tiempo-.

- Yo solo, es que, quería disculparme contigo, fui muy grosera allá adentro-.

- Ok, no ha pasado nada, adiós- contestó como si nada.

- Espera, ¿Tienes auto?– cuestione esperanzada.

- Jajajaja– ¿se estaba burlando de mi?-qué más quisiera, pero no tengo auto- contesto divertido.

- Y, ¿Cómo iras al otro centro comercial?- osi pregunta estúpida

- En bus, como las personas normales- respondió él como si fuera algo obvio.

- ¡En bus!- grité.

- Si en bus, ¿Por qué?, ¿Nunca has andado en bus?- negué con la cabeza -¿De dónde eres?, ¿De Marte?-dijo medio burlón

- No, solo que no salgo sola, siempre me acompaña alguien- explique-es importante que compre algo para mi sobrina por favor llévame contigo si, por favor, te juro que no habrán más insultos- supliqué desesperada.

- Ok vamos- concedió él, sin dar crédito a mis palabras,

- Gracias- dijo ella sonriente – mucho gusto Isabella Swan-

- Edward Cullen, camina se hace noche y tenemos que tomar el bus-dijo caminando unos pasos delante de mí

…E…..

Caminamos por la avenida hasta tomar el bus que nos llevaría al centro comercial a pesar que estaba a unas cuadras de aquí era más rápido ir en bus.

-Eww, Edward-volteé mirando a la chica que estaba detrás de mí, no podía tener más de 16 años-¿Dónde está la ranura de la tarjeta?

-Tarjeta?-pregunté incrédulo

-Sii tarjeta-dijo bajito sacando la tarjeta dorada de su cartera, quise reír y llorar al mismo tiempo

-Yo pago-dije frustrado mientras pagaba los dos pasajes

-Lo siento Charlie dice que no es seguro andar con efectivo-suspiró-Jake me las pagara –murmuró entre dientes

Verla montar en el bus lleno a las 8 de la noche fue toda una odisea y me divertí de lo lindo, sin duda alguna este día estaba mejorando levemente, llegamos al centro comercial New Moon, y por más que buscamos no encontramos la muñeca que queríamos a las 10 y 10 minutos hambrientos y agotados escogimos lo primero que encontramos

- Creo que le llevaré esto a Alice- comente desanimado mostrándole una Barbie y un set de maquillaje

- Yo compraré este osito, a Lilian le gustan- expresó ella en tono cansado-Soy una pésima tía –bufó-hace años que no veo a mi sobrina y la primera navidad que pasaré con ella y no pude comprar una simple muñeca

- ¿Dónde estaba tu sobrina?-.

- Francia..

- Vaya-suspiré- en fin paguemos esto, ese osito es muy lindo además Alli me espera

-¿Tu novia?

-Mi hermana-dije

-Lamento lo que sucedió en el centro comercial y los insultos

-No importa-dije llegando la caja -primero las damas- dije sonriente después de todo tenían obsequios, no los deseados, pero igual nos sacarían del apuro.

- Miren– dijo una anciana señalando arriba de mi cabeza, justo cuando salíamos de la fila de la caja, las personas se salieron de la fila para mirar justo arriba de nuestras cabezas

- Es un muérdago navideño – murmuró ella sonrojada.

- Ahh y ¿qué significa? – le cuestione en voz baja.

- Se supone que debemos besarnos – contestó ella y su rostro se volvió carmín.

- No te preocupes, no lo hacemos y ya- le dije-no tenemos porque darle una telenovela a todos estos curiosos-dije en su oído.

La vi levantarse de puntitas y darme un tierno beso en la mejilla

- Adiós Edward ya puedo irme sola- dijo y la vi salir del centro comercial

- Espera– grite logrando que la chica se detuviera –mira-.

Isabella alzo al vista para encontrarse con un nuevo muérdago, baje mi vista hacía sus ojos a pesar de ser una niña era supremamente preciosa y me había divertido tanto así que sin pensarlo dos veces tome su cara en mis manos y lleve mis labios a los suyos lentamente, el beso fue tierno, mis labios encajaban perfectamente en los de ella como si fuesen hecho a la medida del otro

- Me gustaría volver a verte –Susurré sobre sus labios.

- Pensé que me odiabas – comentó sonrojada.

- Seee al comienzo, pero no puedo negar que eres linda-.

- Tú también eres lindo – comentó ella mientras le abría la palma de mi mano y anotaba su número de teléfono.

El taxi llegó, ella lo abordó, con un ademán de mano nos despedimos

Cuando llegué a casa Alice estaba dormida en el sofá

-Por mas que le insistí no quiso ir a su habitación-dijo mi madre mientras yo la abrazaba y colocaba los obsequios que había traído una barbie un set de maquillaje y un nuevo vestido que Isabella le había regalado

Isabella, suspire audiblemente mientras anotaba el número en mi viejo cuaderno de apuntes

Los días siguientes fueron un completo desastre Aro estaba más cabron que nunca y lo único que deseaba era decirle que se metiera su trabajo por el culo.. Pero no podía le había hablado a Isabella y estábamos viéndonos, para ninguno de los dos era un secreto nuestra condición económica , Bella era una niña bien, mientras yo tenía que ganarme los dólares uno a uno

Su familia no estaba muy emocionada, Bells era menor de edad pero siempre lograba escapársele al míster esteroides que tenía como guardaespaldas. Con el tiempo la amistad de volvió amor y el amor en problemas…..

El día que ella me dijo "te amo" supe que mi regalo de navidad había sido encontrar al amor de mi vida.

.

.

.

**Dos años después.**

Era navidad 24 de diciembre de 2004 una vez mas mi novia y yo buscábamos regalos a último minuto

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó pasando su mano por mi barbilla

-Tenemos que hablar, vayamos allí-dije señalando una cafetería al frente del centro comercial

Nos sentamos en una mesa ubicada en el rincón del establecimiento, no sabía como empezar esto pero si de algo estaba seguro era que me estaba matando en el proceso

- Isabella, quiero que terminemos- dije de golpe él evitando la mirada de ella

- ¿Por qué?- cuestionó en un hilo de voz tomando mis manos, antes de que yo con rudeza las separa de ella

- Porque estoy cansado de luchar por esto- mentí.

- Ya no me amas- preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

Desvié la mirada incapaz de seguir mintiendo – Siento haber dejado que las cosas llegarán tan lejos, tú tienes infinidad de problemas por mi culpa y siento que no es justo para ti y mucho menos para mí-.

- Entonces me dejas por culpa de mi condición social - expresó dolida.

- No es por eso, es sólo que entendí que no podemos luchar contra la vida, contra lo que somos, además es mejor para ambos-.

- Es mejor para ti, a mí nunca me han importado esas cosas y lo sabes- expresó en tono cambiado Edward, ya no soy la misma que hace dos años atrás, porque cuando ya puedo ser libre me haces esto-dos lagrimas bajaron por sus mejilla y sentí como mi corazón se apretaba fuertemente

–ya lo decidí con voz gruesa ignorando el dolor instaurado en mi pecho

- ¿Me amas?- volvió a cuestionarme con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No- contesté firmemente-fuiste un capricho en mi vida Isabella, solo un capricho-sin más me levanté de la silla huyendo de aquel lugar

…**.B….**

Si Edward hubiese hincado sus dientes en mi pecho y arrancado mi corazón, creo que no hubiese dolido tanto,él no me amaba y solo había sido su dos años de noviazgo no habían significado nada para él, los pleitos con mi familia no le habían demostrado a Edward lo importante que era para mí, lo que significaba, que lo amaba pese a todo y que quería estar con él por siempre.

Con toda la dignidad que pude reunir y limpiando las lágrimas que corrían sin piedad por mi rostro, corrí siguiéndolo hasta encontrarlo cerca de la parada del autobús.

- Pues yo si te amo –dije sin importarme que estuviese de espaldas-y espero que encuentres lo que sea buscas en otra persona, que te de todo lo que yo no, porque aunque lo niegues, sé que me amas, como yo te amo a ti-.

- Isabella…- se giro mirándome a los ojos, e iba a decir algo mas pero actué .

Lo callé con un beso –Gracias por todo lo que me diste, yo nunca te voy a olvidar Edward- él solo me miraba sin decir nada.

- Feliz Navidad Isabella- dijo sin mirarme.

- Feliz Navidad Edward- le dije dándome media vuelta y alejándome rápidamente antes de que mis lágrimas se hicieran nuevamente presentes

**6 años después**

…**..E…**

Veía con nostalgia la ciudad que me vio nacer 26 años atrás, ciudad que había sido testigo de ese amor puro nacido dos niños de 16 y 20 años, mismo que no fue suficiente, las cuestiones sociales habían ganado al separarnos, ahora me preguntaba ¿Qué sería de la vida de Isabella Swan?, ¿Sería feliz?, esperaba que así fuera, si no mi sacrificio no habría servido de nada.

Después de terminar con ella, acepté una beca para estudiar en Londres mis estudios de Medicina. Con el corazón roto y el anhelo de una mejor calidad de vida para mi familia me marché deseando poder olvidarla.

Claro que hubo mujeres en mi vida, relaciones que mle recordaban que el corazón lo había dejado en Seattle, por eso decidí volcarme en los estudios y el trabajo, sobresaliendo por mi gran intelecto, eso me mantenía con mis pensamientos alejados de castaña caprichosa que me robo corazón en una noche de navidad.

Pero ahora había vuelto, extrañaba a mi familia y me habían ofrecido una buena plaza en el hospital central, pensé que debido al tiempo y la distancia el recordarla ya no me dolería tanto, pero para mi desgracia, apenas llegue a Washington, la melancolía se hizo presente cada calle, árbol, lugar me recordaba a mi princesa de orbes chocolate.

- En que piensas hermano- pregunto Alice a mi lado mirándome fijamente con ese par de gemas azules herencia de mi padre.

- Alice, me asustase-.

- ¿Piensas en Bella verdad?- preguntó.

- Mentiría si te digo que no pequeña- dije con un deje melancólico.

- Deberías buscarla Edward, después de todo en navidad ocurren cosas mágicas, y tú y ella puedan estar juntos-.

Sonreí ante la inocencia de mi pequeña, a los 13 años la vida se ve muy diferente a como es –eso no es posible Alice- dije mientras miraba por la ventana del taxi que nos llevaba a casa. Agradecí en silencio a Alice por no tocar mas el tema, mi madre me había dicho que todo lo que pasa en nuestras vidas es por algo y quizás Bella y yo teníamos que separarnos obra de Dios o el destino… no podría decirlo quizás era lo mejor…

**Mientras tanto**

…**.B…**

- Isabella, ya terminaste el inventario de damas- cuestionó una Bree mirándome fijamente

- Si y ya chequee los pedidos para el próximo año- respondí alegre, a pesar de todo para mí el día de navidad seguía siendo único y especial, subí el volumen del estero cuando _Jingle Bell Rock_. De Hillary Duff se escuchó por todo el almacén, algunas veces los clásicos eran buenos..

- No sé qué te pone tan feliz, estamos en medio de montones de papeles y tú como si nada-.

- Sabes que amo mi trabajo Bree- respondí a la defensiva.

- Ya lo sé, pero un poco de vida social no te haría daño- dijo molesta-.

- Sabes que además de ti y las chicas no tengo a nadie-.

- ¿Te olvidas de Emmett y Lilian?-.

- Nunca- conteste –pero tú sabes que mi hermano siempre ha sido un poco dependiente y mi padre evita que me busquen o me acerque a ellos- suspiré –supongo que aún no me perdonan-.

- ¿Amiga y si nos acompañas a la fiesta navideña del centro comercial?- preguntó Bree con los ojos brillosos y juntando sus manos en un gesto de súplica-.

- Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas- dije medio fastidiada.

- Por favor Bella, no seas amargada, es navidad además te lo mereces- exclamó eufórica la chica mientras se movía al ritmo de la canción.

- Si digo que sí quitas esa cara de loca y dejas de bailar, vas a asustar a todos los clientes-.

- Ashhhh, yo solo intento ser linda y tú me dices loca-.

- Es broma amiga, claro que te acompaño- comenté sonriendo.

- Ohhh, será genial, ya verás, tú, yo, las chicas y los chicos-.

- Si, supongo que será muy divertido- comenté con un suspiro.

- Y quién sabe amiga, quizás la magia de la navidad te traiga a tu príncipe azul- comentó en tono bromista Bree mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

- Tienes razón Bree, ya una vez la navidad me trajo a mi príncipe azul y fue en navidad cuando nuestra ilusión se diluyó- murmure para mí antes de perderme en el papeleo de mi trabajo, después de todo la gerente debía tener todo en orden antes del cierre de fin de año.

…**E…**

Caminaba por las calles de Seattle, con mi hermana al lado en busca de obsequios de última hora para variar, cuando mis pies y mi subconsciente me llevaron a esa cafetería en donde además de romperle el corazón al amor de mi vida, me cerré el camino al amor debido a los prejuicios sociales.

- Edward vamos a aquella tienda- me indicó Alice señalando un gran almacén de color amarillo.

- Al, estamos buscando el regalo de mamá- le recordé irritado.

- Traje mis ahorros- se paró en seco cruzando sus brazos en clara señal de molestia –deberías recompensarme por el tiempo que nos dejaste- dijo haciéndome un puchero al cual sabía no podía resistirme.

- Cero chantaje emocional niña – le dije mirando el reloj -está bien vamos- la sujete del brazo y seguimos rumbo al dichoso almacén.

Cuando llegamos al lugar que era mucho más amplio de lo que parecía por fuera, vimos un montón de chicas con trajes sastre en color lila, una de ellas se aproximó a atendernos, por un momento vi a Isabella en esa chica, o más bien lo deseé, cosa a la que no tenía derecho, después de todo yo la había sacado de mi vida ¿no?, pero soñar no cuesta nada y yo estaba soñando en ese momento.

- En que puedo servirles- preguntó con amabilidad.

- Busco algún vestido- dijo mi hermana con timidez evitando verme a la cara, la chica sonrío coqueta, era linda pero no era ella.

- Pues ¿Cómo te llamas?- cuestionó, mirando a mí hermana.

- Alice- ella mostrando su dentadura-.

- Alice, que te parece si yo te acompaño a la sección de jovencitas y tu hermano nos espera en aquella parte, es la sala de espera- comentó dirigiéndose a mi –desde ahí puede observarnos- me indicó.

Mi hermana asintió insegura y yo di mi aprobación con la esperanza de que no tardarán mucho, que aún faltaba el obsequio de la mujer que me dio la vida.

Antes de llegar a la dichosa sala, me acerque a las vitrinas de joyería, veía cada pieza maravillado, entonces lo vi, era un reloj, mi madre no tenía uno, bueno, uno así, era caro, pero sencillo, el terminar mi carrera y ser un médico reconocido me daba la oportunidad de permitirme ciertos lujos y estas fechas eran la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.

Giré mi cabeza, Alice seguía mirando vestidos mientras miraba a la dependienta emocionada, le pediría que colocara unos más en la bolsa ya habían pasado los tiempos de muñecas y un regalo más para Ali no le haría daño volví a escanear el lugar era lindo acogedor y me recordaba tanto a….

-Isabella-dije sin creer lo que estaba viendo en una esquina detrás de la caja registradora estaba la niña con los ojos chocolates más bellos que había tenido el privilegio de ver, camine rápidamente buscando que fuese ella quien me atendiera.

- Disculpe señorita- ella se sobresaltó y luego se giró para darme la cara, -¡No puede ser!- pensé, era ella, más hermosa que antes, pero con esa mirada que me enloquecía y esos labios con los que me había torturado por años deseando poder besarlos de nuevo...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté sorprendido mientras observaba con detenimiento la vestimenta de mi chica.

- Aquí trabajo- respondió ella cortante.

- ¿Cómo has estado prin…Isabella?- me corregí

- Bien, gracias ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- cuestionó en tono amable, dando a entender que estaba trabajando.

- Quiero un reloj- respondí confundido –es para mi madre- agregué.

- Sígueme- indicó, caminado delante de mí, tiempo en el cual la vi con detenimiento grabándome cada una de sus curvas, y también notando que ella se encontraba tensa por mi presencia.

- Es el plateado con brillos verdes- le indiqué.

- Es una combinación de plata con esmeraldas- informó –es una belleza si me permites decirlo y muy adecuado para la señora Cullen-.

- Yo también lo creo- comenté sonriente ante la imperturbable cara de seriedad de la mujer que tenia frente a mil.

- Pediré a Jesicca que lo envuelva ¿Te parece bien?-.

- Si, gracias-.

- Eso es todo, paga en caja, aquí tienes la nota, lo recoges aquí- indicó extendiendo el papel.

- ¿Podemos hablar de nosotros?- cuestioné –en privado-.

Ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió –escucha Edward Cullen, no hay nosotros de que hablar, gracias a ti. Ahora estoy trabajando, que pases feliz navidad, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- y sin permitir que le contestara se dio la vuelta para perderse tras una puerta que seguramente era su oficina.

Hice todo lo que ella me había indicado encontrándome con Alice que sonreía radiante por haber conseguido algo de su total agrado.

Di un último vistazo a la puerta tras la cual se encontraba mi ex novia con la esperanza de que ella saliera, lo cual no pasó.

Mi cabeza era un mar de confusiones ¿Qué hacía Isabella Swan trabajando como auxiliar de un almacén?, cuando su padre era dueño del mas grande de todos.

- Listo hermano, ya podemos irnos- anunció Alice con voz cantarina.

- Eh, si, vamos-.

- Disculpa –era la voz de la chica que había atendido a la pequeña.

- ¿Si?-.

- No quiero meterme, pero tú ¿Conoces a Isabella verdad?-.

Asentí confundido.

- Ella va a tener un descanso en 20 minutos, siempre va a la cafetería que esta al cruzar la calle –esta información me dejó sorprendido

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?- le cuestioné

Ella suspiró –Porque una chica que guarda con adoración la foto de un hombre que creo eres tú, solo puede ser por dos cosas, uno porque lo ama a pesar de todo y dos porque es una loca psicópata planeando venganza y ambos sabemos que ella no es así- comentó brindando una cálida sonrisa.

Salí de allí directo a la cafetería necesitaba hablar con ella, pedirle perdón y una nueva oportunidad, hoy era la fecha "la navidad hace milagros" había dicho Alice, yo solo esperaba que aún fuera tiempo, me senté en aquella mesa donde un día le dije adiós, vi como Alice me dejó solo y se fue a una mesa más cerca de la televisión mientras merendaba un rico pastel acompañado de un gran vaso de leche.

Sentí como el tiempo se detuvo cuando las campanillas sonaron y por la puerta entró ella, la vi sonreír a mientras hablaba por celular "algunas cosas no cambian"- pensé. Mientras recordaba algunas citas en donde ella tardaba horas hablando por su celular.

Noté como ella saludaba alegremente al chico que atendía el mostrador, lo cual me causó celos y un poco de incomodidad ya que a mí no me había visto ni sonreído de esa forma, ella siguió caminando y cuando fijó su vista en la mesa donde estaba sentado pude ver varias emociones en su rostro pero una salía más que las demás….Sorpresa

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó de pie

- Necesito hablar contigo- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

La vi dudar un poco pero al final accedió sentándose en la silla de enfrente

- Adelante- invitó ella.

- ¿Cómo haz estado?- cuestione y ella rodó los ojos.

- Biensu respuesta fue seca y cortante.

- ¿Porqué trabajas en ese almacén?.

- ¿Por qué?- repitió despacio ella -¿De verdad quieres saber?-.

Asentí sintiéndome tonto por un momento.

- Esta bien, te contaré- hizo una pausa y se quitó el abrigo que de pronto parecía estorbar a pesar del frío que se sentía aún incluso dentro del lugar.

- Verás Edward- hace 6 años tú me dejaste por el dinero de mi familia, decidiste que no podías seguir conmigo y te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte de mí, entonces yo –señalándose –me convertí en la niña caprichosa y mimada que era antes de conocerte- intenté decir algo pero ella colocó su mano al frente haciéndome callar –después de ti conocí a James, es el hijo de un amigo de papá, salimos un tiempo y supongo que eso hizo que la familia se hiciera ilusiones de una boda-.

- Bella, yo...-.

- Shtt, aún no termino- suspiró –cuando le dije a papá que no me casaría con alguien sin amor, el me dijo que el amor eran tonterías que igual con el tiempo nacería, pero yo sabía que no era cierto, porque el amor no son tonterías, yo amé, yo supe lo que era amar a una persona hasta el punto de dar todo sin esperar nada cambio-.

- Supongo que no te casaste-.

- Obvio no- confirmó ella –pero él se decepcionó de mí y trató de obligarme negándome dinero, así que me harté y me salí de la casa en busca de mi vida, no fue fácil, ahora no solo tenía que ganarme la vida, tenía que tener una vida hecha por mí y ¿Sabes qué?, lo logré-dijo muy firme.

- Yo me fui porque creí que llegaría el punto en que me odiarías por no llevarte a buenos restaurantes, por pasar por los aparadores y no comprarte nada, porque en vez de ir a bailar eran paseos por el parque- traté patéticamente de excusarme

- A mí no me importaba eso, porque estaba contigo, con el hombre que amaba-.

- Isabella yo nunca te olvidé- comenté tomando una de sus manos y mirando los ojos chocolates que me habían impactado desde el primer momento-.

- Yo tampoco- contestó con sinceridad –te recuerdo de manera agridulce- dijo con tristeza.

- Pero si ahora estamos frente a frente, quizá es una señal ¿No lo crees?- añadí ilusionado.

- No, no pudimos estar juntos en el pasado porque lo económico pesaba demasiado entre nosotros, ahora las cosas están casi igual- replicó con firmeza mientras señalaba discretamente el paquete que había comprado para mi madre.

- Pero Isabella...-.

- Fue lindo verte Edward y poder cerrar un ciclo, siempre quise que vieras lo que soy ahora, la verdad nunca creí que fuera posible, ahora ya puedo seguir con mi vida sin fantasmas del pasado-.

- Isabella yo- traté de hablar pero nuevamente me cortó.

- Te deseo éxito en la vida Edward- se levantó de la mesa, tomó su abrigo de la silla y caminó en dirección a la salida del lugar, la vi tomar la perilla de la puerta para salir de esa cafetería que había sido testigo de grandes ocasiones en nuestras vida.

No podía dejarla ir, no ahora. Alice me miró a los ojos y luego a ella –Ve-articuló sin decir palabras

Me levanté rápidamente al verla abrir al puerta de la cafetería para irse-dame una oportunidad- grité suplicando –fui un tonto- agregué mientras caminaba acortando al distancia entre nosotros- Te amo princesa, te amo mi Isabella en estos 6 años solo tu haz estado en mi mente - repetía una y otra vez mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de mi niña caprichosa.

Sus orbes chocolate se fundieron con mis gemas verdes ahora acuosas por la situación, ¿Estás llorando?-susurró

- Lo merezco amor, fui un desgraciado, lo sé, en ese tiempo, pensé que hacía lo correcto, pero ahora que volví a verte no puedo dejarte ir por más razones que tengas para no darme una segunda oportunidad-.

Ella me abrazó fuertemente recostando su cabeza en mi pecho, la sentí temblar bajo mis brazos mientras sus sollozos se hacían un poco mas audibles –no vuelvas a dejarme Edward-gimió-No vuelvas a irte.

-shuutt, estoy aquí Bella, no volveré a irme –le dije tratando de controlarme, la atraje fuertemente a mi pecho.

Un ligero jalón en la manga de mi saco me hizo deshacer el abrazo por un momento

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña?- cuestioné a Alice que sonreía tímida mientras señalaba un muérdago sobre la cabeza de la pareja.

Sonreí ampliamente ante una sonrojada Isabella, ella posó su vista en mis labios y entonces lo supe, ella deseaba ese beso tanto como yo, mis manos nuevamente acariciaron sus mejillas quitando todo rasgo de lagrimas mientras bajaba mi rostro al de ella y con suma delicadeza unía nuestros labios en un beso suave donde esperaba trasmitirle lo que aun sentía por ella

Finalmente nos separamos viéndonos directamente a los ojos, los de ella brillaban como antes y estaba segura que los míos brillaban igual.

- Supongo que después de todo Bree tenía razón- comentó Isabella mientras salíamos de la cafetería seguidos de una muy feliz Alice.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunté confundido.

- Dijo que quizás esta navidad me traería a mi príncipe azul- expresó risueña mientras me sujetaba de la mano- y así sucedió no- dijo mirando nuestras manos fijamente unidas.

- Y no solo te lo trajo, si no que este príncipe se quedará contigo para siempre- añadí con ternura.

- Te amo Edward-.

- Y yo te amo a ti princesa, _La primera vez que nos encontramos, nuestros ojos se unieron, pero no era el momento. Años después nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar... para siempre_.-dije mientras unía nuevamente mis labios con los suyos.

**FIN**

**Betza, Gine una vez mas mi deuda con ustedes ha sido cancelada …**

**Este fic es muy especial para mi lo hice hace unos años con la ayuda de mi madre del alma, a ella muchas graxx por motivar esta locura y a Laura por vetearlo graxx mi muñe**

**Ary….**


End file.
